Reality bites!
by trying to be so oh original
Summary: After an spar that went in unexpected ways Blake Belladona finds her perceptions challenged and by an old yet new situation.


"During the combat class

"The B of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna was combating the D of Team CRDL Dove Bronzewing, Ruby was cheering on her, just like Yang and Weiss was looking happily at the combat. Using a combination of her semblance and acrobatics was systematically destroying her enemy. With one look could see it wasn't a battle it was a one sided massacre every swing of claymore was evaded gracefully it was almost painful to watch, key word almost.

"What was on watching a perceived bully struggle being so sinfully delicious? Whether it was the belief of karma being reinstated or the fact that the bully label gives you a free pass to delve into the guilty pleasure of sadism without a feeling guilty; everyone could agree that a bully being defeated was just satisfying. This time seemed it was that way of being for Dove Bronzewing bully, racist, and coward, branded that after the forever fall fiasco a week ago, was getting divine retribution. However there was going to be a change soon.

"As the crowd grew wild the thoughts of Dove were starting to get more filled with anger. The rumors about how he ran from an ursa and how they were now perceived as cowards now was getting instilled. He wasn't a coward! And this humiliating fight was just making him angrier in that state that would make anyone more likely to make mistake one wouldn't normally make and he was no exception.

As he fell and hit his head he got a slight concussion that make him disoriented for a while just a second and then by a kusarigama his sword was taken away from his hands. And tackled back on the ground his aura bordering red dangerously he was standing on the ground on all fours as he try to regain some sense of himself. The feeling where he was now wasn't something new to him combined with the adrenaline running high and his pent up aggression it caused a slight lost on temper and control.

"When she got close to him in one quick jump to strike with the katana, he moved his head to avoid the strike expected and received a counter from his hand as she moved back she felt warm liquid running from her cheek and then she realize it was blood. But her surprise was what was on his hand rather than a small dagger or a knife instead they were five knife sharp claws."Seconds later he realized what was happening by the sounds or rather the lack of them. As he remembered where he was and noticing his hand he covered his hand and ran off the arena. Much to the orders of Miss Goodwitch leaving the arena stunned as he ran off the arena.

"Mr. Bronzewing!" she said angry "Where do you think you are going?" "I've got to go" "Go where?" "Just go" he said before leaving the room. "Dove wait!" said Blake Belladonna as she ran behind him. "No !" said trying to get more speed but Blake being naturally faster caught up with him and pining him to the ground, "Let me go!" said trying to squirm away. "Dove we need to talk about this!" "Talk about what?!" He said turning and facing her now she noticed tears at the corners of his eyes. "About how I am a fucking coward?! How I am another coward animal?! About what?!" he said with anger and frustration to Blake apparent "It's okay" she said to him "How is okay!? Three months of hard work ruined because of you! You ruined everything!" said pushing her off him and running away leaving her feeling worse to wear at his words because as much as she hate to admit it he was right. "Fuck" she said to no one in particular while she got up to meet her team that was pretty close.  
Dove wasn't seen for the rest of the afternoon; and Blake couldn't blame him he was hiding his faunus heritage for a reason, he was protecting himself and now it was going to be spread to the whole school, she knew how powerful gossip could be and by the end of the afternoon most likely all school would know. If it was her she would be already at Vale searching for a place to crash the night. She wasn't sure how to face him she thought he was another racist like Cardin, instead he was just like her somebody so afraid of the cruelty of humans that did whatever it takes to not being seen or even suspected. Even if it meant laughing alongside a racist.  
"Those thoughts were on her head as she sat with her team during lunch time. "So you saw him runaway?" Yang said laughing "It was expected from such a brute like him" Weiss said "I mean why else did he ran away" As the conversation went on she realized they didn't noticed? They were away on the stands so they mustn't have seen it okay that was good, no that was great! Worst case scenario avoided. Not seeing a gift horse in the mouth Blake kept quiet. Now it comes to the second part finding Dove and hopefully, I mean hopefully stopping him before he did something stupid. After lunch she said she wasn´t feeling good and was heading to the dorms.

"She had to find Dove if he was what she thought it was he was hiding ashamed and in fear. She searched all around campus and finally near the end of class she found him on the back of the school. Hiding behind a shed he had his head down and by the sound of it he had fallen asleep she sat beside him. When Dove stirred awake he noticed the shadows it must have been near the dusk and noticed something or rather someone next to him and noticed the girl beside him.

"Not really sure how to proceed he did what any person does he panicked and froze in place. "Dove" said the black bowed girl. "We need to talk" she said in a tone that left no room for arguments. "Look if this is for the cut" Dove said trying to evade the topic  
"Is not about that and you know it" she said  
"Dove are you" she said looking at him straight to the eyes "Yes" he said bowing his head " Now what?" he said in a dejected tone " Nothing" "Wha..." he said confused as the girl just sat next to him "I thought you would " "Do what? Humillate you for being born a faunus? For laughing along in order no to be suspected. For trying to be seen as you and not your kind. No I am not going to be mad about that." "How did you" "Do you believe you are the first faunus to hide themselves and laugh along to have a normal life?" His silence confirmed it he did it to hide himself and she just sat beside him.

"Just so you know I didn´t want to laugh along and I apologized later I have the bruise to prove it" he said more to try to fill the silence but also to convince her or him, that he wasnt a bad person "I know" she responded "You are just like me""A faunus?""

"Somebody who´s afraid"

"Do you think we´ll stop being afraid someday""She didnt answer rather because she didnt have or liked the answer all she did was put her hand on his shoulder before lifting formthe ground and saying "Just you know I am usually alone at the library every friday from 2 to 4 pm" she said walking back to the sighed as she walked five hours ago he was another racist and bully now he found a kindred spirit in him well that what happens to perceptions, reality bites and tears them to shreds.


End file.
